Pity Will get you Anywhere
by lady rae
Summary: How Weiss will handle a teen, will it affect their real attitude??


"Pity Will Get  
  
You Anywhere!"  
  
By: lady rae  
  
*******  
  
*****  
  
"But, what happened to her?" Omi asked the three while they looked at the girl closely  
  
"Apparently we have to take care of her UNTIL she regains consiousness." Ken said in pity "We  
  
can't let anyone interfere with us....Even though how helpless they seem to be..." Aya gave no   
  
emotions. "Can't we break the rules just this once?" Omi protested. "The kid has a point there!  
  
I mean...how could a 14 years old girl bring trouble that we four can't handle?" it was Youhji  
  
backing up Omi. "Yeah Aya! Have you no heart?" Ken came to yet another attempt to help win over  
  
their leaders 'Yes'. Silence...finally Aya talked "She isn't well enough to go on her own..  
  
we have no chance but to help her...but when she fully recovers.....Sayonara! Got me?" The three   
  
smiled happily.  
  
*******  
  
*****  
  
It all happened a week ago. I seems that they, especially Aya, forgot all about the made  
  
agreement. Omi was in the kitchen cooking when someone crept towards him. He didn't notice it,   
  
not until a loud piercing scream echoed the whole room. Omi yelled along. The villan then stopped,  
  
looked at the victim clenching his shirt in fear, and laughed. The other Weiss heard Bombay scream  
  
in fear so they all went to the kitchen to check out what was happening. "What's all this racket   
  
about?" Aya said panting followed by Youhji "Omi! What happened?" and Ken " Omi? You alright?"  
  
They saw Omi sitting on the floor together with the girl (who was still laughing). "*panting*  
  
Oh..guys...I'm ok!" "Then why the hell were you screaming like a girl?" Youhji asked. "Sorry   
  
Unca' Youhji! It was my fault.." "Reina? What did you do to your Uncle Omi?" it was Ken popping   
  
out from Youhji's back. "Well.....I was just testing...Unca' Omi if he...gets frightened easily..  
  
so I....got him by suprise..with my scream.....then he shouted..." Reina explained. The tree bursted  
  
with laughter. "What's so funny?" Omi said while Youhji tried his best to speak in a normal tone  
  
"You? An 18 years old....screamed like a girl.....'coz she startled you?....*laughs* and she's..  
  
younger than you.....*laughs*" "Ok I get your point...*chuckles*" Omi felt a bit ashamed but didn't  
  
show it. Ken, still laughing went to Reina and gave her a pat on the back "Congratulations! You have   
  
just been acknowledge by US..as the new 'Omi-freaker' welcome to the club Reina!!" It was a nice moment  
  
to view! They were all happy! There was also a time when the Weiss had a certain event that none of  
  
them had enough experience to handle it. It was a girl's first step to womanhood. Early morning, Ken was  
  
still in a sleepy trance, Aya starts to make his coffee, Youhji was still in the shower and Omi was  
  
making breakfast. Everyone came to their senses when they heard Reina screaming from her room. As usual  
  
the four ran towards the stairs and up to the guestroom where Reina was (Youhji managed to grab a towel  
  
and hurried over to the three). "$REina-chan...what's happening?!!" Omi was the first one to arrive at  
  
the door. "NO don't come in!!" the girl yelled "Open up Reina! This is Aya!!" Aya was banging on the door  
  
"NO!! I don't wanna go out!!" "Ok..Aya..let me handle this....Reina-chan...this is you Uncle Youhji...  
  
what's seems to be the problem??" "Well......I....I.." "Don't be shy Reina-chan! We won't laugh..what's  
  
the problem?" "Uncle Ken?" "Yah!! I'm here too!!" "Well....I...I...have IT!" everyone was puzzled.   
  
"What 'IT'?!!" Aya asked while making little knocks. "'IT' I have 'IT' don't you get it?!!" "uhh..  
  
Reina-chan we don't get you.." Omi said in wonder. "AHHHH!!!! Why don't you get it?!!!" "Just tell us   
  
already. We can help you!!" Ken protested. "Y...you can?...." "Ok then what is it?" Omi cheered. "Uhh..  
  
You know when a girl reaches a certain age?" "uhu?" The four listened "And...there are certain changes  
  
in her body? " "uhu?" "And one of that changes is..." "I got it!! Your chest?" Ken yelled "Baka!!" Aya  
  
slashed half of the tip of Ken's hair apart. "NO!! I already have 'that' It's the other thing" "Sonna..  
  
The..the *grossed out* other 'thing'?" Omi asked in disgust. "The...the messy one?" he continued.   
  
"Yes!! That's it Unca Omi!!!" "Gyakkkkkk!!!" Omi ran down the stairs and hid behind the sofa. He knew  
  
what it was. Not long, until the other three realized what was the meaning of "IT", they started to panick.  
  
"O..okay...what do you need??" Ken said REALLY frustrated. "D..don't worry...we're on our way...to..the...department  
  
store....Ken...Omi...go now!!" Youhji ordered. "US?!! WHY US?!!" Ken still was panicking. "Just go!!" Aya  
  
yelled. It was definitely an embarrassing day for Ken and Omi (going into the department store to buy  
  
a plastic-full of sanitary napkins!!) and the day that remained a memory in their heads. Now they   
  
realize how hard it is to be the female species! Good for them!  
  
*******  
  
*****  
  
Two years have passed. Now Reina's celebrating her 16th birthday. The Weiss planned to have a  
  
simple party, for just the five of them. The shop was full with food. "Isn't that far from enough?"  
  
Omi asked while he saw Youhji getting in the room with another platter of chicken. "Omi youn know how  
  
much I eat when I'm tired!" "Well you've already bought 5 boxes of beers! And I don't think that.."  
  
someone was at the door. Ken peeked at the window and saw Reina. "She's here!! Aya close the lights!!"  
  
The girl went in the house "Hmmm...why is it so dark?" She opened the lights. "SUPRISE!!!" the four   
  
yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY REINA-CHAN!!!" The shocked girl slightly turned her lips into a small grin of  
  
delight. "Ne? Why are you a little irrittated." Omi said as he saw her frowning. "Well...ummmm...I   
  
sor'ta have another plan in mind.." "What is your OTHER plan Reina-chan??" Ken asked smiling. Seconds   
  
later a thin figure went in the store, he had a cap that hid most of his face. "And who is this young  
  
man?" Aya examined. "He's my...." "Oh!! It's little Reina-chan's friend hi!!" Omi greeted "Omi-kun!!"  
  
Reina said blushing with her Uncle's reply. "oopss!! Sorry.....Sou...Who is this guy anyway *looking   
  
under the cap* will you at least take off your cap so as we can see your face??" "ummm *evading the  
  
glances of the four* I'm a little shy sir." the boy said " Aw..common.....it's just US! How bad can it   
  
be?" Youhji managed to grab the cap and flipped it away from the boys head. Everyone fell from shock.  
  
"Eveyrone...meet Nagi.....my boyfriend..." Reina smiled "NANI?!!!!" everyone screamed in disapproval.  
  
"choto..m..mate.....are you really serious about HIM?!!" Ken squealed. "Yeah.....why? What's wrong about  
  
me and him?" "Reina-chan......he's...well....he's NAGI!!!" Omi pointed at the youngest Schwartz member.  
  
"Excuse me.....Sir....but what's so wrong about me and her?" Nagi asked a little mad. Aya jumped right in  
  
to the boys question "Why? You're asking US WHY?!!... I'll tell you WHY..you're a..." "Aya-kun, you should   
  
not do that......trust me" "And why is that Omi?" "Well....as far as....*looks at Nagi*...ummmm.."  
  
Omi huddled the three together. "*whispers* As far as I can recall...when he looks like 'that' *points   
  
at Nagi* he could be SERIOUS trouble for us." "How?" Ken asked still peeking if the two were away from  
  
them "Well.....the last time I fought him he was so mad that....." Youhji gasped "So that's the reason  
  
why you've been bedridden for a week!!" "Yah..Youhji-kun that's it...." "Ok....." Aya took a deep breath  
  
and turned around to face Nagi. "Ahem....now...Nagi, if I ask you one simple question, will you give  
  
a truthful answer?" "Uhhh.....yes...I suppose" "Ok....*deep breath* Why didn't you tell us that you   
  
were even PLANNING to court her?!" "Well......" "There is a certain word such as CONSULTATION right?"  
  
"Y...yes..." "Then why didn't you CONSULT us first?!" "Are you telling me that I'm no good for her?"  
  
Omi saw Nagi's face turn to a pinkish red color "Ummm...Aya-kun..." "Not now Omi I'm dealing with a  
  
problem here." Nagi overheard them talk "I'm a problem??" his face turned redder. "Now where was I..  
  
ah yes...So Nagi....what brings you here?" "Well It's Reina's birthday.....and I fell that I should   
  
be partly responsible for making her day quite plesant *looks at Reina with a loving smile*" "Uncle  
  
Aya please, I invited him....." "Reina..you stay away from this..." "Aya-kun....stop.." "You too Omi!  
  
I'm talking to our GUEST." "Sir..are you insulting me?" Nagi said with flaming eyes. "Uh..ohhh.." Omi   
  
faintly voiced out as he pulled Reina away from Nagi. Reina knew that it was going to be trouble so she  
  
went with Omi for safety. "I didn't say that Nagi...YOU did!" "You're emphasis of the word 'guest'   
  
seemed very disturbing to me..." "So?" Ken started to realize that Nagi was about to burst with anger  
  
"He's about to throw a temper tantrum!! We're doomed!! Youhji say something!!" "Aya...don't.." "Uresai   
  
Youhji! So? What have you got to say for youself.....GUEST?!!" ".....I....I...*closes eyes* The reason   
  
why I'm here is because I want to ask your permission for Reina-chan....." "And??" "..and.....I'm sorry   
  
if I invaded your party..I know I'm not welcome here....*turns around still eyes closed* I'll be on..my   
  
way now....Sir.." As Nagi was about to leave the shop Aya burst in laughter. Everyone looked at him   
  
"*laughing* Don't be silly!! Come back here!! You're out special guest!! You deserve the best seat of   
  
the party!!". "haaaaaa.." Omi breathed with a 'thank God' expression on his face. "I thought our shop was   
  
going to be in ruins!" Youhji wiped off the sweat from his forehead. "Well..That's that!! Let's PAR-TAY!!"  
  
Ken yelled. Talk about strict! Good thing Nagi had a long line of patience!! That was Reina's first legal  
  
boyfriend! Whew!! Really creepy!! I feel bad for Nagi! But that's not the worst thing that happened to  
  
him! Definitely not!  
  
*******  
  
*****  
  
It has been 5 months of torture for Nagi. As the legal boyfriend, he has to fetch Reina after school,  
  
buy her lunch, and never get mad at her or even quarrel. Because her Uncles were sneaking everywhere they  
  
went. There seemed to be no privacy fro him to make his move. Until a certain party. Reina came home with  
  
the news "Uncle Omi?" "Yah?" "Where's Aya-san??" "Ummm *puts his pointer on his chin* Upstairs fixing some  
  
arrangements. Why?" "Oh....I'm gonna be late tonight!" "And wehre will you be going?" "To a friends party!"  
  
"Well you gotta tell Aya-kun or else he'll get mad!" "Oops!! *looks at her watch* I gotta go!! I'm late!!"  
  
"M...mate!! Tell Aya first!!" "No time!! Thanks for telling Aya-san Omi!! Chow!! *runs out the shop*"  
  
"I'm in BIG trouble.." Omi said as he shook his head and went to Aya's office. Obviously, Aya started   
  
yelling. Then he just went to the sala, sat on the sofa, and read the paper. It was half past eleven in  
  
the evening. Still their precious little girl wasn't home. Youhji stated to worry "Where coul she be? I  
  
can't wait any longer, I'm gonna go loor for her!" "Iie.." "Aya...." "She'll come back sooner or later.."  
  
"Buy it's almost 12 midnight!!" "Omi...I said 'No' We wait.." Then the door silently opened. It was Reina,  
  
with Nagi beside her. "So nice of you to be at home Reina-chan.." "A.....Aya...kun??" Reina said in fright.  
  
"Aya...please....don't" "Omi....She's gone too far!" "H...hai" Omi just frowned, he failed to save Reina  
  
from total humiliation. Aya went on scolding her and Nagi for hours. "Aya-kun I'm sorry" "Sorry won't do!  
  
You deliberately disobeyed me!! And you didn't even ask my permission" "But I asked Omi-kun.." "Omi is  
  
NOT ME REINA!! He is different from me!!" Aya yelled. Reina started to cry. Youhji was by far now sad  
  
to see Reina crying. Ken kept on convincing Aya to stop, but Aya wouldn't listen. "Is this the proper  
  
time for a lady to go home?!!" "......" "Well?.....ANSWER ME!!!" Aya screamed Reina ran towards her   
  
room. Silence, Nagi was still there. Aya wouldn't dare want to talk to him. Only because he might make  
  
Nagi so mad that the young Schwartz could send the whole world to Apocalypse! "Go now...I don't ever want  
  
to see you face...got me?" Aya stared at the boy. Nagi just bowed down and went on his way out. "You should  
  
not have been too hard ont he kid Aya" Ken silently went to his room "yeah, She's just a teen.....It's  
  
like you haven't gone through that stage.." Youhji went out the shop and rode his car. "Aya-kun...I pity  
  
her.." Omi also went to his room. Morning.....Omi went to check on Reina. He knocks on the door......no answer  
  
"Reina-chan?? Ohayo!! I brought your favorite!! French toast!!" he knocks again...still no answer.  
  
Omi managed to shake the door open, reason? Youhji forgot to fix the knob..again. "Reina-chan?? Where is she?"  
  
Omi looked around the room. He placed the plate full of toast aside the table. Then beside it he saw a folded  
  
letter. He read it. And a drop of tear rolled down his cheek. He covered his mouth with shock. "No...she's  
  
gone.." He ran towards the sala where everybody was. "AYA!!" "Hm?? What is it Omi??" "Reina-chan!!" "Where is  
  
that girl? I thought you're gonna wake her up?" Aya asked sipping his hot coffee "She's Gone AYA!! Here she  
  
left this in her room!" They all read it "Mina.....I'm so happy that I had the time to spend some of my years  
  
with you...I'm sorry for everything....especially to Aya-san.....Please forgive me.....Sayonara.....I'll be leaving  
  
with Nagi..... Love: Reina-chan" Youhji stopped reading. A sight of sadness overcame them. Later on Ken laughed.  
  
"We loose more girls that way!" he said. "Yeah and Nagi gets more!" Aya laughed along. Hmph talk about being  
  
cold hearted!!  
  
***********  
  
*****  
  
End!....what the??? Omi??  
  
Omi: Hey that's not fair!! Lady Rae!!  
  
Rae: And why is that?  
  
Omi: Am I the only one who has the heart to cry for Reina?!!  
  
Rae: well......yes!  
  
Omi: Sonna??!! er.....*blushes* Okay!!!  
  
*Omi walks out*  
  
Rae: *whispers* Creep... 


End file.
